Olvidame
by Fan018
Summary: Deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía pero también dejándole en claro que esto era una despedida, cerro lo ojos con fuerza y así con su vista nublada salió de la biblioteca dispuesta a alejarse de todo aquello que le había causado dolor tiempo atrás pero más que nada dispuesta a alejarse de él.


Estar de vuelta en aquel lugar que hace tiempo atrás consideraba como su hogar le traía dolorosos recuerdos, con la excusa que meditaba se aisló todo el día en su antigua habitación, que seguía tal y como la dejo el día en que se marchó y abandono los titanes, todo para evitar que aquellos dolorosos momentos de su ruptura fueran traídos a flote por su mente al verlo sentado en el sofá, no había probado bocado y ya pasaba de media noche por lo que segura de que la sala se encontraría sola salió de su encierro y se dirigió a paso lento a la cocina.

Tomando su ya acostumbrado te de hierbas se dirigía otra vez a su alcoba, cuando sin proponérselo sus pies cambiaron de dirección llevándola a un destino desconocido, se detuvo una vez que estuvo frente a la biblioteca y usando sus poderes abrió la puerta, aquel lugar iluminado solo por la luz de la luna le dio un poco de paz, hace mucho que no estaba allí pero recordaba cada rincón de este como si jamás se hubiera ido, encendió las luces y se encamino entre los enormes pasillos atestados de estantes, buscando algo que llamara su atención.

Se detuvo en una sección en especial, no había leído muchos de esos libros pues siempre le parecieron irrisorios y subnormales, sin embargo ahora estaba allí dispuesta a leer todo el estante si era necesario con tal de distraer su mente de aquellos ojos esmeraldas que no habían dejado de verla desde que llego a la torre, si porque aunque el pensara que en su forma de mosca era invisible para la hechicera estaba equivocado, sabía que desde que entro en su habitación él la había seguido y permanecido todo este tiempo con ella, pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando decidió hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? a ti te aburren las bibliotecas-se levanta dejando el libro sobre la meza y dirigiéndose nuevamente al pasillo de libros.

-pero a ti no…-comento volviendo a su forma humana-además solo vine por un libro-

-ya Garfield solo dime a que viniste-comento aun sin verle buscando otro libro en aquel estante

-Solo vine por un libro… y-mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras baja la cabeza en un vano intento de ocultar su sonrojo-porque quería verte-

-hay muchos comics en la sección de atrás seguro que allí encontraras algo de tu agrado-

-ya no leo comics Rae, hace mucho que ya no soy ese chico bromista que conociste-su voz denota tristeza y no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

-es bueno madurar-comenta tomando un libro al azar del estante de en frente.

Suelta una risilla mientras niega con la cabeza-tampoco te confundas no he madurado, no soy fruta-

-creí que dijiste que ya no hacías bromas-alza una de sus cejas en señal de consternación

-A veces hay excepciones-

-es bueno volver a verte Garfield-

-lo mismo digo-una sonrisa burlona surca sus labios al ver el libro de la chica-excelente elección, nada mejor para olvidar a alguien que leer tontas y cursis historias de amor-

Baja la vista al libro en sus manos y un sonrojo se extiende por sus mejillas-yo…-las palabras se ven muertas en su boca al ver como acortaba la distancia entre ambos quedando a milímetros de rozar sus labios.

-Rae, porque no podemos retomar lo nuestro-habla pegando su frente con la de ella y cerrando los ojos para evitar que finas lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

No sabía porque le había dicho que no y estuvo a punto de decirle que retomaran su antigua relación, hasta que un recuerdo amargo y doloroso surco su mente-porque lo nuestro ya tuvo lugar, es tiempo de olvidar y seguir adelante-comento viendo como esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba comenzaban a velarse en lágrimas.

Se separó de ella intentando controlarse-aun estas enojada no es cierto-

-no es fácil olvidar, y menos si se trata de la persona que amas-

-¿podrás perdonarme?-

-algún día sé que sí, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor será alejarnos, romper todo lazo que nos una, incluyendo los de la amistad-

Las lágrimas rebosaban sus ojos y caían como pequeñas gotas por sus verdes mejillas-quieres decir que ya no podemos ser amigos-

-si queremos olvidar todo no podremos seguir viéndonos al menos no como amigos, de ahora en más solo seremos compañeros de equipo-

-yo no quiero olvidar-toma sus pálidas manos entre las suyas-no podría olvidarte Rae-

Pasa sus manos por sus mejillas en un vano intento por quitarle sus lágrimas-lo harás, sé que si te lo propones lo lograras-mordió fuertemente su labio interior tratando de contener un sollozo, pero aun así no pudo evitar que su vista se nublara, apretó aún más el agarre de el sobre sus manos-es tiempo de que nos olvidemos de todo-

Deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía pero también dejándole en claro que esto era una despedida, cerro lo ojos con fuerza y así con su vista nublada salió de la biblioteca dispuesta a alejarse de todo aquello que le había causado dolor tiempo atrás pero más que nada dispuesta a alejarse de él.


End file.
